The present invention relates to a locking device with a key-operated lock, wherein locking means for locking and unlocking a door or the like closure means is operated from within a cylindrical member that detachably receives a cap cylinder.
Conventional locking devices with a key-operated lock used for locking a door and the like include a handle for unlocking operation having a key-operated lock incorporated therein. For unlocking a door locked with such a locking device, the key-operated lock is first opened with a separate key by inserting the key into the key slot and turning the key in an unlocking direction, and then the handle is turned to unlock the door.
In such conventional locking devices with a key-operated lock, however, the key-operated lock is integrally assembled with the handle, which complicates the inter-relating mechanism between the two parts, causing disadvantages in assembly, maintenance, or inspection of the device. Further, in order to open the door, the handle should be turned with one hand while the key-operated lock should be opened with the other hand. This makes locking and unlocking of the door difficult and tiresome.
The present invention has been made for overcoming such conventional problems. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a locking device with a key-operated lock wherein the key-operated lock is provided as a separate part from the main locking mechanism while readiness for assembly, maintenance, and inspection of the parts are preserved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a locking device with a key-operated lock wherein the structure and operation of the locking mechanism is simplified while the security of the device is improved.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a locking device with a key-operated lock of which cost is reduced.
According to the present invention, there is provided a locking device with a key-operated lock comprising:
a cylindrical member having a front open end and a rear end,
locking means rotatably supported on said rear end of said cylindrical member, said locking means having a locking bar and an engagement member connected with respect to said locking bar, said engagement member being rotatable to turn said locking bar into locking or unlocking position,
a key-operated disk tumbler lock, and
a cap cylinder casing said disk tumbler lock therein, said cap cylinder with said disk tumbler lock being detachably accommodated in the cylindrical member through the front open end,
wherein said cylindrical member has an engagement recess on its inner surface, said cap cylinder has a peripheral surface, and said disk tumbler lock has a lock pin capable of protruding through said aperture and fitting in said engagement recess when said disk tumbler lock is set.
The above and other objects as well as advantages of the present invention will be further appreciated from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.